Beg
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily always gets what she wants, especially when she sets her mind to it.


Emily Prentiss considered herself a rather out going person. If she saw something she wanted she tended to go for it, regardless of how crazy or stupid it seemed. So when the team was in the conference room going over a case and she made eye contact with Hotch and he gave her a quick half smile, and she felt a fire between her legs, she knew she'd do almost anything to get him. Her feelings for him had been escalating for a while now, she just needed a time and place to put a plan into motion. She had the place down—Rossi was having everyone over for a BBQ this Friday. She also realized she needed an accomplice. She looked at her team mates.

Morgan was out of the question. Garcia would probably kill him and her while she was at it. Rossi didn't fit in because he respected Hotch's friendship and besides the damn no fraternization rule was made because of him. He'd probably jump at the chance. JJ had Will, Garcia had Kevin and besides she had to fight for Hotch to look at her now—she'd never stand a chance with those two hotties with her. Her eyes fell upon Reid. Her head tilted to the side. I can make that work, she thought to herself. It'll take a lot of convincing and probably begging, but to get Hotch—begging was definitely not beneath her. She then thought about how young he actually is. If she should really go through with it, but she looked at Hotch once again and realized it was a done deal. She'd have to go down a road she's never gone before to get the man of her dreams. Hook, line and sinker.

All week Emily hung around Reid. She'd grab his arm when they talked, or she'd playfully hit him when he made a joke. She saw Hotch's face as she did all these things and she realized she picked the perfect team mate to help her make Hotch jealous. Reid was actually enjoying the attention he was receiving. He always thought highly of Emily and it wasn't often a beautiful female showed him some affection. But Friday afternoon when Prentiss walked up to him he almost fell out of his chair.

"Hey Reid," she says as she sits on the edge of his desk.

"Hey Em! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you—"

"Actually Reid, can I talk first? I've been waiting to talk to you all day and Morgan just went to grab a sandwich. So now might be my only chance."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Emily told Reid her plan which caused his eyes to bug out a few times. She thought he stopped breathing by time she was done.

"Are you okay? Reid? Hello!" She snaps her fingers in front of his face.

He blinks slowly. "You-uh-you want ME to help you do that?"

"I do. You're my best candidate Reid. Please. You can stop any time you want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just need you to help me make him jealous, and encourage him to get in on the action. Please Reid!"

"Emily-won't this make things weird between us?"

"Not if we don't let it. Reid I am begging you! You're my only hope. I'll do all the work at the party I just need you after everyone else goes home."

"Huh? We're staying there?"

"Well Reid, some of us might be too drunk to drive home, but we'll definitely be sober later," she said with a wink.

Reid saw so many things wrong with this plan. But when he met Emily's eyes and saw the intensity in them, he couldn't say no. "Alright, but nothing changes between us. Alright?"

"I promise!" She stood up and pulled him with her and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. She could see Hotch scowling at them through his blinds out of the corner of her eye. This might be easier than I thought, she thought to herself.

Emily pulled up to Rossi's around 7:30. She noticed everyone else's cars already there. She stepped out of her car wearing a yellow sundress that hugged all of her curves and showed an eyeful of cleavage. It is a party after all. She walked into the house and followed the noise to the kitchen.

"Bout time Emily," JJ cried, "and you look amazing!"

"Thanks," she says as she pulls her into a hug. She makes her way around the room. Morgan picks her up as he hugs her.

"Damn Prentiss, who knew you cleaned up so well?! Why are you single again?"

Emily playfully punches him. "Shut up."

Rossi gives her a kiss on the cheek. She saved Reid and Hotch for last and she was grateful they were talking to each other when she walked in.

"You look beautiful Emily," Reid says quietly. She pulls him close and hugs him and whispers in his ear so Hotch can see. When she pulls away Reid is blushing. She turns to Hotch who slowly drags his eyes up her body.

"Hey Hotch." She gives him a hug which she notices he doesn't return.

"I'm glad I didn't bring Jack. He'd be around you all night. He loves when his Aunt Em'ly looks girly."

"Aww, Hotch, you know there's enough of me for both Hotchner men," she says seductively.

Hotch blushes and looks away from her. Rossi interrupts everyone by announcing it's time to eat. They all go to the table and Emily places herself in between Hotch and Reid. She gives Reid a subtle nod and they all start to eat. Emily quickly thinks of a plan. She stands up with her drink and 'trips' on something and her drink spills in Hotch's lap while her chest is practically in his face. She pushes herself off of him.

"Oh my God Hotch, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Everyone at the table laughs and goes back to eating. Prentiss grabs a napkin off the table and is trying to dry off his pants.

"Prentiss," he growls.

She squats down so she can get a better angle and Hotch can clearly see down her dress. He shifts in his seat. Emily bites her lip to keep from laughing. She's rubbing her napkin against him when he moans and grabs her wrist and pulls it away from him.

"I'm fine Prentiss. It'll dry."

"Are you sure Hotch? I'm so sorry."

"I'm positive, just please-"he swallows noticeably, "please stand up."

She obliges and sits in her seat. She turns to Reid who was watching them with an open mouth and she closes it for him and winks.

All through out dinner Prentiss would make small talk with the two guys. Hotch wouldn't look her in the eyes, he barely even acknowledged her talking to him. So when she leaned across him, which put her breasts on his arm, to get JJ's attention she was shocked to see him look at her this time. She acted like it was a normal thing to do and finished telling JJ what she had to say. When she leaned back she made sure to slowly remove herself from him. No one else at the table seemed to notice how Emily was acting. Emily looked over at Reid who was talking to Rossi and waited until he was done to make her next move. She discretely reached over and took his hand from under the table and put it in her lap. She saw him swallow nervously before meeting her eyes. She winked and raised an eyebrow. Don't back out on me now she thought. She spread her legs a little bit and slid his hand underneath her dress. She stopped his hand on the inside of her thigh. She didn't want things to progress she just knew she needed Hotch to see this happen. Reid was bright red; he couldn't believe he was doing this. When Emily sat back with a smile on her face she saw Hotch looking at her out of the corner of her eye. He looked down at Reid's hand, her legs, then back up to her face.

"Reid, man are you okay? You're rather red!"

Reid choked, but Emily made sure his hand stayed where she placed it. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just really hot in here don't you think?"

"Do you want me to turn the air conditioner up?" Rossi asked.

"No, uh, I'll be fine." With that Rossi went to grab the dessert. When he returned he noticed his three friends looking rather strange. Reid was still red, and looked like he was having trouble breathing. Emily looked smug, and Hotch looked extremely pissed off. What the hell happened when I was gone he thought to himself. He passed out dessert and they all dug in.

Hotch continued to stare at Reid's hand in between Prentiss's thighs. What the hell is going on? Are they really in a relationship? When the hell did that happen? And why does it bother me so much?

Finally Prentiss let Reid's hand go and sat back with a sigh. The two men looked at her and then made eye contact. Hotch gave Reid a glare which made him cower away. After everyone was finished they all helped clean up the mess. They all went to Rossi's living room to relax and drink a few beers. Reid and Hotch ended up on the small sofa while Prentiss sat on the floor at their feet. She was facing Reid's leg with her back on Hotch's. They were all making small talk when Garcia came out of no where screaming, "I'M BORED!!! You guys are talking about work, why? What are you trying to do to me? Knock it off! Let's do something fun!"

"What do you have in mind baby girl?"

"OOOOHHHH! Body shots!" Garcia cheered. Morgan was ready for action. JJ looked at Will wearily while Rossi just laughed.

"Are my girls gonna help me out or just sit there like lumps on a log?"

Emily stood up and made her way over to Garcia, "You know I'm game. JJ?"

"Um, I think I'm going to pass. Will and I are actually going to get going. We miss Henry."

There were several awws, and reallys coming from the group. They all said their goodbyes to them and once the door shut they were back to the alcohol. "Who's first?" Rossi asked.

"I want Morgan to do a shot off of me!" Garcia yelled.

"As you wish baby girl!" They got the alcohol ready and he did a shot. Garcia laughed like a school girl with a crush! The rest of the room laughed with her.

"Alright Em! You're up! Who do you want to do a shot off of you?"

"I want…"she looked at Reid and Hotch. They both looked nervous. "Reid."

Reid stood up and walked over to Prentiss. She laid down. "So I guess we'll have to do this off my chest since I have a dress on and I'm not lifting it up." She laughed when she heard Morgan complain. So they got everything set up, and Reid looked down at Prentiss. She nodded and gave him a smile and he did his shot. Everyone cheered…well everyone except one person. Morgan took off his shirt when it came time for him. He wanted Prentiss and Garcia to do a shot off of him at the same time. They obviously obliged. When it was Emily's turn again, she looked at Hotch and smirked.

"Hotch, it's your turn. Get over here."

He shook his head. "It's okay, I think I'll just watch."

"Get over here Hotch! Emily wants you to do a shot off of her! You're just going to turn her down? Especially considering how hot she looks tonight? If you don't get over here I'm going to drag you over here…sir." Morgan says practically yelling at his boss.

Hotch glares at him, but stands up anyway. He walks over to Prentiss who is on her back and he looks down at her. Absolutely beautiful. Her hair is fanned out around her head and she's flushed just the tiniest bit, probably from all the laughing. He places his hands on her, one of her stomach and the other on her shoulder and takes his shot from in between her breasts. He quickly takes his hands off of her before he does something else with them and grabs the bottle of alcohol out of Morgan's hand and chugs. Everyone cheers for him.

Everyone's pretty tipsy by now and none of them can stop laughing. Emily's sitting on Reid's lap on the sofa with her legs over Hotch's lap. Garcia's leaning on Morgan while Rossi is fighting off falling asleep. Alcohol always makes him tired, but he doesn't want everyone to leave, everyone is having a good time. Morgan stands up a little shakily and tries unsuccessful to get Garcia to stand as well. They are both way to drunk to try to help one another.

"Baby girl, use your knees. Your KNEES!" As he tries again to lift her up, he stumbles on top of her and the whole room goes up in laughter again. "I give up. Get yourself up doll face, but we have to get going."

"Going? Where do you two think you're going? You guys can't even stand up let alone drive!" Emily says.

"We aren't going to drive. Garcia lives about three blocks away we're going to walk."

"Oh good God! You two are going to stumble out into the street and get hit by a car. And three blocks? Garcia can't even stand up, how do you think you're going to make it three blocks?"

"Come on guys, there's plenty of room here. You two can take one of the rooms upstairs. Don't you dare take the one in the back though, that's mine!"

The two nodded and they both said goodnight, as Morgan grabbed Garcia's arms and dragged her along the floor until they reached the stairs where they climbed up on hands and knees. They four remaining people were laughing hysterically at them. Emily threw her head back in laughter and Hotch looked up at the sound and followed her neck all the way down her body to her feet placed in his lap. God, he wanted her.

"Well all you young people, I think I'm going to hit the sack as well. I'm beat, I hope you all had fun tonight. There are two rooms down here and there's the pull out couch in the den. There's a bathroom in each room and if you wanted you could take a shower and I have robes on the back of the doors."

"Damn Rossi, what are you running here a hotel? Why do you need all this space?"

"I need it for my future fourth wife. I'm sure she'll be ready to have children by time I get to her. Hey Emily, aren't you ready?"

"Oh shut up Dave! Never gonna happen, sorry. I got my eyes set on someone else."

He laughs and they all say goodnight as he makes his way up the stairs. Reid, Emily and Hotch all look at each other.

"I really think I should get going," Hotch says quickly as he tries to get up from the couch.

Emily quickly scrambles over to him and pushes him back down. "You're not going anywhere. You're drunk. You'll get in a car accident, and die and who the hell would raise Jack? Huh? Who would lead the team? Who would… Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Emily asked suddenly.

Reid agrees with her. "I think Rossi turned the air off a while ago."

"Damn, what is he trying to suffocate me or something?" Emily quickly puts her hair up in a ponytail and Hotch is transfixed by her actions. He can't stop watching her. She's so close, he can feel her breath on him. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

They both just sit there. Emily looks at Hotch then over at Reid and back to Hotch. "That is an awesome suggestion boys but I don't really want to sit in silence for the rest of the night." They laughed.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

"Reid!!? I never would have thought I'd live to see the day where Dr. Spencer Reid nominated Truth or Dare as something to do. Give me a minute, I think I had a little stroke. Sure, I'm game." Emily says with a laugh.

Hotch shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Emily looks at him with her mouth open, she closes it slowly. "It's a great idea, Hotch, and since Reid came up with it, you can go first."

"Truth or dare Hotch."

He rolls his eyes. "Truth."

"In your 100 years at being with the BAU have you ever had impure thoughts about someone you worked with?" Reid blurted out. He was pretty sure Hotch was going to kill him.

"What? I-uh-no-um-once," Hotch finally got out.

"Truth or dare Reid," Emily asks.

"Truth."

"How many people have you slept with?"

"One," Reid mumbles. "Truth or dare Em," he says quickly changing the subject.

"Dare of course."

"Um, I dare you….to…kiss Hotch."

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially when she wants that challenge Emily slides onto Hotch's lap even though he's trying to stand up, and places her lips firmly against his. She grabs the sides of his face to hold his head in place and she finally feels him start to react to her. The kiss is sweet with a hint of passion. She moans and he pulls away.

"Truth or dare Hotch."

"Truth."

"Wimp. Who is the person that you've had impure thoughts about?"

Hotch swallows. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He goes to stand up, but Emily is still on his lap. He tries to slide her off but her arms wrap around his neck keeping him close to her.

"If you quit without answering the question, the punishment will be much worse than you just telling us the answer," Emily says with an innocent smile.

"I can't."

"You can, you're just choosing not to. Why?"

"Because I work with this person, and it's wrong to think about them like that, no matter how much I may want them, now if you don't mind, I need to go to bed." He untangles himself from Prentiss then stands to go to the den for the pull out couch Rossi talked about.

Emily leans back against the couch with a sigh. "We were close. And great idea with truth or dare."

"I noticed that he kissed you back."

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "I noticed that too."

"I'm going to go get a shower, I think that'll wake me up a little bit. Do you want to make a snack for us while I'm in there?"

"Sure, I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay. Oh and Reid, be ready to do whatever is necessary when I get back, because we're running out of time tonight." With that Emily stands up and heads to the bathroom to get a shower. She finds the robe Rossi promised which is barely even a robe. It's very short. Oh well, she thinks, this will help me out. She hops in and feels much better when she exits. She brushes her hair and puts on the robe and walks to the kitchen which just happens to be directly across from the den. Yay me, she thought. She walks into the den quickly and stops next to the couch which Hotch is sitting on watching TV.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know I was just fli--." He can't think of the word he was going to say to finish that sentence considering Emily was standing there in a barely there robe, still dripping wet. He had to try not to swallow his tongue, or drool. He turned his head back to the TV.

"Reid's making a snack if you want anything," she says as she places her hand on his shoulder before walking back out the door. He turns around to watch her walk away then lets out a sigh of frustration as he turns back to the show in front of him.

Her sudden, sweet laugh carried across the room and snagged his attention, and latched onto his cock. Resisting the urge to look at her was impossible.

With a curse, Hotch turned back. She was talking to Reid, who had unbuttoned some of his shirt and who was smiling at her like a fool in love, as he fixed something for them. Emily was lapping up his every word, and flirting with him. When the hell did this happen? When did Prentiss become interested in Reid? I mean, it's REID! He continued to watch them flirt and Emily playfully slapped his arm, and in return, Reid nuzzled her neck, whispering something in her ear. He saw Emily shiver and curl against him.

Hotch turned away and continued to flip through channels on the TV. He needed to distract himself and the erection screaming for her that was forming in his pants. Whatever Reid and Prentiss did, they could do it alone. And hopefully in a bedroom where he wouldn't have to see or hear them. It's no big deal, he says to himself. If they want to make googly eyes at each other, fine.

All through out the show, Hotch kept glancing over his shoulder. Reid and Prentiss together…it wasn't fine. It was twisting his stomach, whipping his fury. Why him, he thought.

Reid finished chopping whatever stuff he'd been making into pieces and set it into a bowl. He stored it in the fridge, then closed the door with a sway of his hips and turned to smile at Prentiss.

If that wasn't enough to make Hotch want to break something, Reid drew her into his arms, his fingers making their way down her narrow back to the soft curve of her hips. Then he kissed her, a sexy linger of lips on her neck, a slow layering of his mouth over hers. Emily melted, molding against him. Arching her head back into his waiting hand and baring more of her graceful neck. Reid took full advantage of her tempting skin under his lips and nibbled at her. She moaned in his arms.

Hotch's balls hurt. His chest hurt. Even his fingers hurt. When he looked down he saw he was practically crushing the remote. Looking at him kissing her neck was making him angry. He wanted to be the one to sink his teeth into her. Not Reid. He was so confused, when did Reid even make a blimp on the radar? And why the hell did he care so much about what Prentiss was doing and with whom she was doing it with?

Damn it, he couldn't take this. With a curse, Hotch flipped off the TV and bounced on his feet. He opened his mouth to say…what?

Not say, do.

March across the floor, drag Prentiss into his arms, and carry her off to the bedroom. His mind spun with that fantasy. Hotch wanted to give her pleasure, watch her take it. All that…but even more. He wanted, more than anything, to get deep inside her, and stay there. He wanted to claim her.

At that thought, all the blood rushed out of his brain, to his cock. Damn, lust hit him in the chest with such force, he almost couldn't breathe. Between one gasped breath and the next, his dick became hard enough to bust concrete and his resolve weak enough to allow X-rated images of him thrusting into Emily's tight body to bombard him without mercy.

Desire wasn't a want anymore. It had grown to a need. He needed to touch her. Needed to know that, no matter what, he was somehow imprinted on her, the way she was on him. Again, when did that happen?

Torn, he stood there staring at Reid and Prentiss sharing the intimacy of wet kisses in the kitchen, hungry, gasping—going out of his fucking mind.

Then Reid added fuel to the fire, trailing a hand from her jaw, over her collarbone, then down inside her white robe. With a smooth slide of skin on skin, Reid edged the cotton aside and off her shoulder, baring the side of her breast to Hotch's gaze. He let out a groan, what little blood he had left in his brain jetted south to join the rest, like a flood running down a mountain.

With a velvety glide of his thumb, Reid stroked her nipple, prodding it, soothing it. She gasped, shifting closer to him so her thighs brushed his.

God, what he wouldn't give to be there next to her, turning her to face him, delving down into her mouth, possessing her sweet pink tongue as he tore that nonexistent robe from her body. He took a step forward.

Neither one seemed to notice. They must have forgotten he was just in the next room. Reid skated his fingertips down the side of Prentiss's bared breast, then anchored his palm onto her shoulder. Completely bare breasts. A pair of lust nipples begging for attention Hotch was dying to give. Reid ignored them. Instead he tugged gently on the belt still tied at her waist. He didn't unknot it…just dragged her closer. With a graceful sway, she curled her body around Reid's and lifted her rosy lips for a kiss.

Even in profile, the desire softening her face punched him like an uppercut in the gut. Just looking at that woman did him in. Watching her as arousal dawned across her face and flushed her body was imploding his sanity. She wanted Reid. She didn't want him, no matter how many signs he thought he saw tonight. Reid was the one she wanted. He could see that now, written on her face.

Reid stepped back and sank into one of the little chairs around the kitchen table, then wrapped his hands around Emily's hips, engulfing them. Over her bare shoulder, Emily shot him a look filled with desire. That one glance tugged on his cock before her lashes fluttered then drifted back open.

But it wasn't just sex she made him crave. This was different. Totally new. It scared the hell out of him. He wanted her. All of her, and not just her body. Everything she could give to him. Every story she could think of from her life, every tear she ever shed, every smile she ever had, everything.

Their gazes remained fused, and the electric power of it kept slamming him and shimmying through his body. He felt the jolt of her stare all the way down to his balls. The sensation bounced up again to the middle of his chest and squeezed when she bit her plump lower lip, looking shy, uncertain. Aroused.

Then Reid pulled her onto his lap, gave her a long, lingering kiss, and whispered against her mouth, making Hotch edgy, angry, needy.

To hell with this! He took a handful of steps closer. As he did, Reid turned Emily to perch on his thighs, plastering her back to his chest, so they both faced him now. So Reid did know he'd been watching them? The challenge in Reid's gaze to do more than be a spectator was a dead giveaway.

Emily's stare held pure invitation. Hotch stopped short. This was bad. Really, really freaking bad. They'd lured him in, set him up. Even thought he knew he should turn away, walk outside, get the fuck out, their gazes set his balls on fire…he didn't move a muscle.

The speed at which Reid undid the lacy little belt around Emily's lean waist could only be called prolonged torture. In absolutely no hurry, he unknotted the top half of the belt in a slow unwinding. He trailed the silken tie against Emily's knee, edging it up beneath the hem of the robe until she gasped and her nipples peaked.

"Should I?" Reid asked him, hands poised on the last fold of the tie at her waist.

Hotch swallowed. If Reid did that, Emily would be naked, completely. Her body would be exposed to his ravenous gaze, available to Reid's touch. No one spoke, breathed, moved…except one of Reid's fingers inched down between Emily's legs to brush over what had to be the sensitive area just above her clit.

Hotch shot Reid a questioning glare. What the hell was he doing? What would he do? Reid merely answered with a smile, a raised brow…until that damn finger worked little circles right above Emily's pussy.

Silence stretched, punctuated by Emily's occasional jagged breath. Slowly, Reid withdrew his finger and wrapped both hands around the tie again. It was impossible to miss the little spot on the robe right where Reid's finger had been. That little dot of moisture told him how wet Emily had to be. The sight nearly brought him to his knees.

"Should I?" Reid's hand tightened a bit more on the belt of Emily's robe as he asked again.

Hotch knew he was going to hell for this. "Yes."

With a glistening smile of triumph and an erotic sweep of his hands, Reid brushed the fabric away from her body to hand on either side of his thighs. And Emily was totally, stunningly naked.

Hotch was barely able to do more than gape and feel the impact of her beauty all through his tight strung body before Reid wrapped his hands around her thighs and gently pulled, spreading her legs wider. Emily drew in another ragged breath as Hotch took in the view of her pussy.

She looked every inch of wanton goddess and Reid skimmed a fingertip up the inside of her leg and paused to rub the soft skin, where her thigh and torso joined. If Reid moved half an inch, he'd be touching wet flesh.

Oh God.

Reid's other hand meandered its way up the flat of her belly, up , up—slowly—until he cupped one breast and flicked the taunt nipple once more.

Hotch clenched his fists and tried to look away from the unfolding scene. Maybe if he turned away, their in his face fondling would end, because lord knew, if he watched too much more, he'd join in.

"Look at her," Reid invited, his voice challenging.

Hotch swallowed. When the hell did Reid grow a pair? God, how could he do anything but stare and ache to have her? How could he possibly look at anything except the woman he desired above all else?

He wanted to shut his eyes to shut out the thought, but running from the truth wasn't worth missing an instant of her, so abandoned and sensual.

"Are you looking?" Emily teased, low, sultry.

Why were they taunting him, baiting the wild animal inside him? Tempting fate?

"You know I am." He cleared his throat, but it didn't make a difference.

"Feel her," Reid invited.

"Please," Emily breathed, spreading her thighs just a little wider. She glistened, wet and needy. Hotch was in such a giving mood.

Still he couldn't just pounce on her. He had a decision to make first, push her away or crash into her life permanently. The thought of hurting her, fucking up everything in her world, tore fear through him. He was a damaged man, and he didn't want to make her damaged as well. The situation was like sitting on a case of live grenades.

His chest lifted in harsh, aroused breaths. His palms itched with the urge to take Reid up on his invitation, despite knowing that once he touched her, he'd take her. It would be irrevocable.

"If you don't touch her, you'll miss out…"

And to remind him of exactly what he was missing out on, Reid inched the hand on Emily's thigh inward, tracing lazy patterns through her pussy before he slowly dipped inside. Hotch watched her hungry body swallow his finger, and he couldn't help but think that finger plunging deep, deeper into her wet heat could be his own.

With a moan, she rested the back of her head on Reid's shoulder and arched. Hotch watched Reid penetrate her with one finger, slowly fucking her, before adding another and resuming the leisurely rhythm.

On his lap, Emily writhed and thrust down. Reid answered by sliding the hand at her breast south to her hip. He teased the tangle of nerves between those pretty spread thighs without pause. Without mercy.

Light pressure, a few swirling circles with those long, sensitive fingers and Emily gasped, thrashed and flushed. Hotch took another step toward then, edging into the kitchen.

Emily, on the verge of an orgasm, whimpered, gyrating her hips toward Reid's caress. He kept her there like a maestro, expertly taking her to the precipice, then back away when her body revved and fluttered. After a short rest, he'd return to inflame her answer.

Spellbound, he watched as Reid used his hands to bring her close then deny her, once more, again and again, and again. Ten minutes later, her whole body was tense, flushed. Even after a brief rest, the mere slide of a finger inside her depths, a brush of skin over her clit and Emily teetered again between heaven and hell.

Damn, this was killing him. Hotch adjusted the hypersensitive length of his steel hard cock in his jeans. Even that little touch made him groan.

Emily's eyes flashed open, dilated. "Hotch touch me…"

Her words were like a knife to the gut. He closed his eyes, trying to block the scene out, but her scent, strawberries and vanilla, all sugary and ripe, enticed him. Her hitching breaths and the way she called his name and stared, as Reid brought her to the edge once more…almost too much to take. He clenched his fists and realized he was shaking. Trembling like a fucking teenager.

"Hotch." Reid again, with that damn taunting, challenging voice.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His hot gaze traveled from the rosy patches staining Emily's fair skinned cheeks and splashing across her chest, down her rapidly rising and falling breasts. His visual thrill ride continued over her narrow waist, the soft curves of her hips…then to the slick flesh that swelled and pouted for attention. The flesh Reid pointed in his direction so he couldn't miss an eyeful.

The bastard had planned this…but that didn't make Emily less potent or easier to resist.

"Reid, stop," Hotch growled.

Reid continued on as if he hadn't heard. "Taste her."

Hotch's knees nearly buckled at the suggestion. All that sweet need, just for him, hot on his tongue…the knowledge that he could give her pleasure, that with a few hungry licks, she would surrender all to him. His heart swelled. How the hell did a man fight that?

"Please taste me," she begged softly, easing Reid's fingers away and trailing her own through her glistening cunt.

Then she held up one wet finger to him like a tempting treat.

Before he could breathe, think, Hotch took another step closer, fell to his knees. He grabbed her wrist in his fierce grip and brought that finger to his mouth, sucking it like a man possessed. He let out a groan.

Even after the taste was long gone, her skin lingered on his tongue. It was so…her. So perfect.

Hotch gripped her hips, eager to slide her ass to the end of the chair and dive into her like a dessert buffet.

"No." Reid's fingers brushed over her clit again, and then covered her mound, denying Hotch a full taste of Emily's cream.

He gritted his teeth, watching as Reid pressed down on her rhythmically until she clawed the arms of the kitchen chair and whimpered for the release he again denied her.

"Fuck her." Another challenge from Reid.

Hotch's head snapped up. Reid was serious.

He gazed at Reid for a heartbeat. He wasn't saying anything that Hotch hadn't been thinking—and wanting more than his limited caveman vocabulary could express right now.

"Please…oh please!" Emily broke into his thoughts, her voice high and tight. "I need you."

Blowing out a breath, Hotch stared as she pleaded. His mind raced. Hell, he wanted to give her what she needed. Everything she needed. But…

"Now." Reid clarified, demanded.

Hotch grabbed the chair in desperate fists. "Reid-"

"Fuck her," Reid cut him off. "Or I will."

Sucking in a harsh breath, Hotch shifted his glance back to Emily. He couldn't ignore the writhing, pleading, rosy flushed woman watching him with hungry, half focused eyes.

"She didn't say yes to this." Hotch said to Reid like Emily wasn't sitting in front of him.

"Do you think she wouldn't in this state? She needs to come. I made sure of it."

Reid had backed him in to a corner. If he didn't take Emily, Reid would.

"What's it going to be?" Reid demanded.

"I'm thinking." But how much was there to ponder? If Emily had already said yes, and Reid would fuck her if he refused, how could he say no when he wanted to claim her so badly?

"You've got 30 seconds."

"Do not back me in a corner, asshole."

"Too late."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"We've already discussed this. This is all for you. This was her idea. She thought of all of this because she wanted you. She wants you. You just have to give in."

"What you're suggesting…it's permanent."

"Which is exactly what you want. I see it in your eyes. We both do. You want her as much as she wants you. Are you really going to let fear hold you back? You're overthinking this. You want each other. Unless I missed my guess, you love each other. It doesn't get more perfect than this."

Hotch squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "You planned this, you son of a bitch, to force my hand."

"Someone had to, but actually she planned it. She's very determined when she wants to be you know. But now I'm going to find out if you're man enough. You're 30 seconds is up."

Hotch said nothing as Reid's arguments chased one another in his head. He cared about her—more than he wanted to admit. If he walked away and she went back to just being Prentiss again, it would crush him. But what could he give her besides a scarred past, a paranoid present and a future most people would see as depraved?

Impatient now, Reid lifted Emily onto the old round surface of the kitchen table; then shucked his jeans, kicking them across the floor. He stepped between the V of her spread legs, gripping her hips and took his cock in his hand.

"What the fuck?" He pushed at Reid, shoving him away from Emily. "It's the first time and you're going to bang her on a kitchen table?"

Reid shrugged. "Okay, I'll take her to the bed and fuck her there.

"The hell you will," Hotch snarled. Then he lifted Emily from the table, up against his body. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his mouth crashed down on hers, every sweep of his tongue desperate. He wanted to crawl inside her and stay as he wrapped his arms around her, supporting her with a hand under her bare ass. The sweet juice of her cunt seeped onto his wrist and through his jeans.

Inside the darkened bedroom, Hotch laid her across the bed. She looked perfect there. Beautiful and gleaming, the light from the moon illuminating her.

"Are you sure?"

"I wanted this, wanted you. Please," she whispered, inching a slow hand between her legs to tease her clit—and driving him closer to insanity.

Hotch's knees buckled even as his cock leapt in approval, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. He wanted to give her this orgasm. Him and his aching cock.

He swallowed. Fuck it. He was going to do it. Forget everything and fuck her, claim her. Hotch couldn't resist placing a hungry, wet kiss across her mouth, thumbing her stiff nipple. Emily arched into his touch.

He shoved his jeans down his hips and crawled up on the bed, lowering himself beside her. Diving into the sweet heaven of Emily's mouth, Hotch lost himself in her taste, unique and clean. Her kiss was strong, demanding. Without words she told him that she expected him to give her everything, hold nothing back. He clasped the back of her head to bring her deeper into the kiss.

Hotch slid a hand down the soft skin of her abdomen, then continued down into her pussy. A wet haven. She gasped at his very first touch. Under his fingers, the hard knob of her clit pulsed. He slid lower, sliding one finger inside her. Her body closed around his finger, silently begging, adding a second finger, he plunged deeper.

"More," she demanded.

Snapping his gaze up he stared at Emily. She was absolutely beautiful. He thrust his fingers inside her as far as he could go. Her breath hitched. Hotch nearly staggered at her gasping.

Easing off the bed, Hotch stood at the side and caressing his way up her thighs, to her hips, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, curving her thighs around his hips. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the flat of her stomach. His hands wandered up the sleek lines of her torso, then back down, pausing to swirl around that candy-button clit. "Trust me, by the end of the night, you'll feel well fucked."

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him in. "Promise?"

That one taunting word arched through him and went straight to his dick. "Yeah," he croaked. "Oh yeah." She answered with a stunning smile that only ratcheted up his anticipation. His control snapped.

Taking his stiff cock in hand, he guided himself to her opening. Under him, Emily lifted, forced him in an additional inch. Gripping her hips, he went in even more.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

With his left hand, Hotch gripped Emily's hip. With his right, he skated his way to her pussy and rubbed in soft, slow circles, his fingertips providing friction on the little bead of her clit. He stroked her until she gasped. Until she gripped the sheets, and a fresh flush washed over her fair skin. He lifted her hips, tilted her toward him, leaned over her and pushed inside of her with one hard thrust.

Shaking so damn hard, Hotch realized he'd never had a woman feel so perfect , like…home. Not even Haley. Until Emily, he hadn't missed it. Now, in some elemental way, Hotch knew she was his. He pulled back until he was almost all the way out of her and then thrust back into her with enough force that Emily thought he was going to rip her apart. But as he continued with his movements, she realized that it would totally be worth it.

His mouth was everywhere, he couldn't get enough of her. His teeth grazed her collarbone, then went to play with her breasts. He made sure to give them each the love they deserved. He knew they would be sore tomorrow, but with the way she was arching her back into him, he knew she wasn't feeling anything but pleasure right now. She moaned as her body rocked against him. She lightly scraped her nails down his back eliciting a groan out of him.

He pumped in and out of her over and over again, and was going crazy by all the sounds she was making. The sounds she was making because of him. He thought to himself that he never heard a more sexier sound than what he heard coming from her lips.

"Fuck…baby…God!" Emily cried out. Hotch covered her mouth quickly with his not wanting Morgan and Garcia to come and ruin all this for them. She bit his lower lip and he tasted some blood. She sure was feisty, but he expected nothing less from his Emily.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Come Emily. Baby come for me."

She moaned again and he felt her tense around him. He pumped into her faster and as she cried out his name he goes over the edge with her. He rolled them over so she was on top of him as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Damn Aaron, that's what we've been missing all this time?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you know how hard I had to work to get you to this point? I had to beg Reid to help me, but if I may say so he more than delivered. But next time, just go with the flow okay?"

"I promise baby."

"I love that."

"What?"

"When you call me baby. It's so unlike you, it makes me like it even more."

"Well baby, I believe I made you a promise. And that was that you'd be well fucked by morning. Do you remember that baby?"

"Vaguely," she said with a smirk on her face.

"So I believe a round two is in order."

"Yes please!" She said with a huge smile on her face as he thrust up into her again. It was going to be a long night, but Emily was finally getting what she wanted. There was no challenge she'd ever back away from.


End file.
